


santa trouble

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Good Dads Fanxing, M/M, Secret Santa, They're good dads brent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: A promise from Santa Claus leaves Yifan and Yixing in a bit of a problem. Yixing finds a solution that Yifan is not all too fond with.





	santa trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hornet394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/gifts).



> Another Secret Santa fic for Charlotte! And it's probably going to be another doesn't-fit-your-prompt fic ;; I'm sorry ;; I wrote two because I felt this was short but the other one is shorter T o T
> 
> Anyway, this…I don't even know what this is but, again, I hope you have fun reading it! /),(\

Shixun is already tucked in bed, hugging his favourite teddy bear that Yifan just recently bought for him. Yifan makes sure to turn off the ceiling lights and switch the boy's night light on before leaving to retire for the night as well.

Yixing looks like he's contemplating on something when Yifan gets to their room, back facing the older man as he observes the snow piling up outside their window.

"What's got you thinking?" Yifan asks, slowly wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the crown of Yixing's head after his question.

"Shixun seems to be keen on meeting Santa," Yixing responds all seriously. Yifan can't help but laugh, thinking this is what his husband has been pondering about for who knows how long.

Yixing turns around from his hold and backs away a little, lips pouting and looking offended by Yifan's reaction. The older man just takes his husband into his arms again and squeezes him a few times.

"You're still so cute. How is that possible?" Yifan asks and he feels Yixing bury his face into Yifan's chest while grumbling something about being already too old to be cute.

"But I'm serious here." Yixing pulls away once again, his cheeks still dusted with red from Yifan's previous comment. "We were at the mall a while ago and he kept pointing at the Santa Claus. I already showed you the picture we took a while ago. He asked the Santa if he would visit him for Christmas to give his gift and you know what the Santa said Yifan?"

"What?" Yifan answers just to humor his husband.

"He said Yes! Now our son is excited and is expecting an old man to come down from the chimney to leave him a gift."

Yifan can't help it, he laughs again even as Yixing sends a glare his way. His husband just looks too adorable when he talks about something, even when he is in the middle of panicking.

“This is a crisis, Yifan, and you're just laughing about it. What do we tell our child? That Santa is fake?"

"Or we can just tell him that Santa already left him a gift while he was asleep?"

"You know he will try to keep his eyes open for as long as he can until Santa arrives to give him his gift personally." Yixing whines, pouting his lips at Yifan's unhelpful answer.

"Or!" Yixing suddenly lights up. "We can have you dress up as Santa, fly up to the roof and go down through the chimney just to give Shixun his gift and then leave the way you came!" Yixing's eyes are sparkling. He's excited and Yifan would have felt the same if not for the fact that his husband has just sacrificed him for their child's entertainment.

"Why me?" It's Yifan's turn to pout this time, doing his best to make his husband change his mind.

"Because you're the one who can fly in this household,” Yixing answers matter-of-factly, still as excited as before, all his worrying from earlier wiped away by this sole idea. "Come on! It will be fun! Don't you want to make your child happy?"

"Of course I do! But as myself and not as somebody in a costume!"

"It's still you Yifan! This is all you and Shixun will be so happy! Come on, baby, please. Please?" Yixing does his best puppy eyes, even protruding his bottom lip to add effect to it and force his husband to go along with his idea.

"Aaaaahhh!" Yifan sighs in defeat, sits down on the bed and looks up at Yixing.

"It's going to be worth it, baby." Yixing reassures him and gives him an early Christmas present afterwards. Needless to say, Yifan is sold to the idea.

❅ ❆ ❅

“Baby, you need to sleep." Yixing tells Shixun, eyeing the boy who is keeping his eyes wide open despite them being heavy with exhaustion. "It's already late.”

"No, Baba. I will wait for Santa." The little boy clutches on his pajama bottoms. "He promised."

Yifan watches as his husband walks back towards him, leaving their son seated in front of the chimney, a glass of milk and cookies he made with Yixing earlier on the coffee table behind him.

"Dad and Baba will sleep now. If you get sleepy just go to your room okay? Santa will leave his present for you under the tree."

"I will wait." Shixun repeats, sitting up straight and focusing on the chimney.

Yixing shrugs and pulls Yifan to their bedroom. The older man looks to where they left their son, to see if he is watching them but the kid's eyes are still glued to the chimney.

"We shouldn't have bought a house with a chimney," Yifan mumbles once their bedroom door is closed.

"Why not?" Yixing asks as he pulls the Santa costume that Yifan bought a few days ago.

"So we can tell our son that Santa doesn't visit houses without chimneys."

"Yifan." Yixing gasps. "You're going to ruin Santa for the child."

"He'll eventually find out that Santa isn't real, babe."

"Yeah, _eventually_ , not right now. Don't break the child's heart like that." Yixing says as he helps Yifan out of his clothes. "Anyway, stop complaining. It's close to midnight so hurry."

"Do we really have to do this? I will do more chores, just not this." Yifan tries to bargain with his husband again.

"You saw our child waiting outside. So yes, we really have to do this."

"But you're not even doing anything." Yifan whines again.

"You know if I could fly," Yixing answers as he unbuckles Yifan's belt, "I would do it for our son, no questions asked."

"I'm not as adventurous as you are." Yifan rolls his eyes. Because Yixing has the power of healing so he isn't afraid to try new things, knowing he can heal himself if he ever gets injured. And Yifan, despite being gifted the power of flight, is the one who would rather not use it, unless necessary. He doubts this counts as necessary.

"It's not about adventure, Yifan. It's for our son's happiness."

"Fine. I get it." Yifan huffs. "Stop guilting me already."

"Now get into your suit, Santa." Yixing winks before walking away to open their window so Yifan can leave without their son noticing.

"Are you sure you will fit in the chimney with this?" Yixing asks, patting down the sides of Yifan's _belly_.

"Yeah, I measured the chimney before I bought the costume."

Yixing pulls away and inspects Yifan, looking a little skeptical about the size of his husband's waist by how much his eyes are focused on it. Yifan doesn't really mind being checked out by his husband, he basks in it.

"Hmm, if you're sure then I guess it's okay." Yixing then takes the hat that has an attached wig and beard for Yifan to wear before rummaging through their closet again for a burlap sack that contains two presents for Shixun.

"Fly well, baby." Yixing tells Yifan as the older man prepares to go out through their window. The younger pulls down his fake beard and gives him a kiss then puts it back in place. Before Yifan can even fly up to their roof, Yixing moves to their bed.

“Are you really going to sleep?" Yifan asks, levitating a few feet from the ground by their window.

"He will run here for sure when he sees Santa so he can tell us. Well, just me."

"Act well, I guess. Though I'm pretty sure you'll just really fall asleep while I die from hypothermia up there."

"Oh please, you won't. I placed hot packs in the lining of your clothes." Yixing rolls his eyes and makes a shooing motion towards his husband. "Now go."

Yifan frowns at his husband’s actions. "Aren't you too thrilled to make me leave?"

"The earlier we're done with this, the earlier we can sleep, you know?" Yixing reasons, shooing Yifan once more.

"Shixun? Sleep? What a concept."

“Just go, please."

❅ ❆ ❅

Yifan peeks into the chimney, seeing the bottom lit by their living room light. He then checks his watch and prepares himself when he sees that it is just a few minutes to midnight.

He stills himself for a moment, giving himself some time to prepare mentally. Yifan immediately grabs onto the chimney when his feet slide a little on the roof. His heart races, even though he knows he can easily fly himself to safety if ever he misses a step and accidentally slides off the roof. He's just thankful Yixing isn't there to record any of his embarrassing moments.

Yifan inhales and exhales and then lets go of the chimney. He lifts himself off the roof, aligns himself with the opening of the chimney and slowly lowers himself.

Everything seems to be going smoothly until Yifan stops without manipulating his power to do so. He forces himself down to the chimney again and his body slides down only just a little then he halts. When he looks down he realizes that his belly is stuck against the chimney walls, being too big compared to the width of the entrance.

Yifan grunts and tries to wriggle himself free from the chimney but to no avail. In his exasperation, he makes a noise and startles their neighbour's dog. Unsurprisingly he catches somebody else's attention too.

"Santa?" Yifan hears Shixun call from below. The older Wu covers his face with his gloved hands. Why. Why of all time, why does his son have to see him at this moment? When he's stuck in their chimney, looking all powerless and pathetic?

"Santa?" Shixun repeats. Yifan grunts and Shixun takes that as an affirmation, calling out a little more enthusiastically, "Santa!" The child giggles and Yifan can hear his feet tapping against their hardwood floor in his excitement. "Santa!"

"Santa, are you here to give me my present?" Shixun asks, the question echoing in the chimney.

Yifan tries not to show how he's in so much discomfort with his position and answers the kid, "Uh, yes! Ho ho ho!"

 _Ho ho ho?_ Yifan shakes his head and hopes Shixun never finds out that the person stuck in the chimney is not his own father.

Yifan hears feet stomping rapidly against wood, and he can just imagine how excited his son is. He just wishes he could see it himself. He can hear his son mumbling to himself, enumerating gifts he could possibly get from Santa. Yifan takes that time to try to slide down once again but he finds out he can't even move around his stomach area anymore.

"Santa?" Shixun calls out giddily. "When can I have my present?"

Yifan looks around, trying to think of a way to get himself out of that situation, “Uh, when I get down there?"

"When will you get down here?"

"Umm…" Yifan is unable to give him a definite answer, still unsure if he can even leave by himself.

"Are you stuck?"

Yifan stays quiet, embarrassed that his son is seeing him while he is like this, not cool at all.

"I'll go ask my daddy and baba to help you!"

"Wait!" Yifan shouts but Shixun's footsteps have already faded. Yixing will most probably laugh at him for this. He can already see it. Yixing will never let this moment die and he will use it to his advantage whenever he can.

❅ ❆ ❅

"Baba! Baba!" Shixun's calls wakes up Yixing, something he was already expecting. Unsurprisingly he fell asleep despite only planning on closing his eyes as an act and now he's quite reluctant to leave their comfortable bed. His son's next words has him jolting up from the bed, however, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "Santa is stuck in the chimney!"

“He’s what?” Yixing asks but he doesn't let his son, answer, leaving the bedroom in a hurry with Shixun trailing closely behind him.

Yixing inserts his head and shoulders to check for himself if his husband is really stuck like what their son has told him. He sees nothing but Yifan's feet and legs and the bottom of his costume's belly.

"Yi–" Yixing stops himself and remembers that their son is there and though it might be easy to dodge, they know the child will be curious. "Santa!"

"Yixing!" Yifan answers, the distress poorly hidden in his voice.

"What happened?"

"I think my belly is too big and it got stuck, I've been trying to remove it but it won't budge."

Yixing, despite knowing his husband can't see him, rolls his eyes because of course this would happen. With a hint of teasing in his scolding, he tells his husband, "You said, and I quote "I'll fit perfectly in there. I ' _measured_ ' it."

"Well, whose idea was this in the first place?" Yifan retorts, swinging his feet, looking for purchase, maybe to try and push himself out of the chimney.

"Just remove the clothes and fall down." Yixing shouts up to Yifan, feeling bad as he watches his husband's feet dangle and swing. "I'll take care of you later."

There's a moment of silence and before Yixing can even take back what he said, Yifan answers, "Oh. You'll _take care_ of me later?"

"Oh my god Yifan." Yixing groans. "Not in front of our child!" Shixun looks up to him, a little puzzled but Yixing doesn't address his confusion. "Just…take it off. Rip it apart if you have to." 

"Okay, okay." Yifan is quiet after that then Yixing can hear him struggling with the lower half of his top that is squeezed on the opening of the chimney. After some groaning and grunting, Yixing hears something being ripped apart. He knows the Santa costume is a bit thick which means his husband is _that_ strong if he's able to pull the fabric apart. Yixing doesn't get to dwell too much on that fact because a loud thudding sound and a shout takes his attention. Dust billows from the chimney making Shixun and Yixing cough.

Yifan fell to the bottom of the chimney, his top half a mess with the cushion built into his clothes falling all over the place from where the clothing has been ripped open around the belly. Yixing quickly comes to his aid, helping him out of the chimney and propping him beside it, removing his husband's shoes first to see if he's injured. His ankle seems to be sprained and there are a few scratches on his face which Yixing can heal easily.

Shixun stands beside Santa, quiet as he observes everything. He doesn't even comment on the fact that the small sack Yifan brought with him is ripped on one side, revealing the deformed boxes that contain Shixun's gifts.

"Sorry about that, buddy," Yifan points to the sack, smiling sadly at the disaster he created.

"It's okay," Shixun answered before kneeling beside Yifan. "Are you okay?" The little boy then turns to Yixing, "Baba, you can heal Santa, right? He still has gifts to bring to other kids."

"O-of course," Yixing smiles, happy to hear such words from their son. He quickly works on his husband's injuries, letting his hand hover over Yifan's ankle.

"Warm," Yifan murmurs as Yixing moves his hand to his husband's face. "Feels nice."

"Why don't you open your presents while I help Santa to his sleigh?" Yixing asks Shixun, eyeing the still wrapped presents.

"But I want to see Santa's reindeers too." Shixun begs them with his big puppy eyes, even moving closer to Yixing. "Please, Baba?"

"Oh, my sleigh is above your house." Yifan interrupts them, pointing to the ceiling, hoping that will make the boy not want to see it anymore.

"Then I'll call daddy to help you. He can fly!" Shixun bounces where he's seated before standing up ready to rush to his parents' bedroom again but Yifan manages to reach for the boy and stop him.

“It's okay. I can go there on my own." He tries to convince the little boy.

Shixun looks down at Yifan’s ankle and responds sadly, "But you're hurt."

"Your Baba already healed me.” Yifan reassures him, looking towards Yixing to back him up. Yixing nods and hopes it is enough to convince their son. “I'm fine now."

"O-kay." Shixun concedes after a while but he keeps eyeing Yifan’s ankles, as if waiting for the man to show any signs of discomfort. When he doesn’t see anything, he gives up.

"Santa, can I take a picture?" 

"Ah, sure." Despite being given quick aid by his husband, Yifan still feels a bit of pain so he maneuvers Shixun to sit on his lap while he is still on the floor, giving his injuries the time to heal a little bit more on their own. They take a few photos to appease the little boy, some taken together with Yixing but it is mostly Yifan and Shixun in different poses.

"I wonder where daddy is." Shixun mumbles as he scrolls through the pictures they just took, still seated on Yifan’s lap. "Baba, where is daddy?" Shixun, while turning to look at Yixing as his father is trying to clean as much as he can of the mess Yifan’s fall made, accidentally pulls down Yifan's beard.

"Oh there's daddy!" Shixun exclaims and Yifan feels the blood drain from his face. "Wait, where's Santa?" Yifan quickly makes the boy face front again before he pulls the beard back up.

“Ah! It’s time for me to go!” Yifan hurries, standing up with Yixing’s help. There is obvious confusion in Shixun’s face and Yifan takes that opportunity to leave, quickly saying goodbye before disappearing, asking Yixing to stay with the little boy to avoid him from running after Yifan.

Yifan makes it to their bedroom even with the slight pain on his ankles and from downstairs he can hear the muffled voices of his husband and excited son. He smiles to himself as he remembers the sparkle in Shixun’s eyes the moment he saw Yifan.

“Worth it.” He sighs in relief and takes his time in taking off his costume.

❅ ❆ ❅

“I’m never doing that again,” Yifan says as he and Yixing settle into their bed, his husband collecting him into his arms and hugging him to his chest.

“I'm sorry for forcing you.” Yixing caresses the older man’s face and kisses the crown of his head, remembering how he’d do the same to comfort Yifan when they were a little younger. Nothing has changed. “You don't have to do it again.”

“It's fun to dress up for our kid but maybe next time let's stick to walking in wide spaces instead of flying into and down a narrow one.”

“Or we can just check our costumes next time before we slide down said narrow space.”

Yifan looks up after Yixing’s comment, clearly unhappy with it, his deep frown a huge evidence. 

Yixing, finding Yifan’s display as adorable more than anything, peppers kisses all over his husband’s face before slotting his lips with Yifan’s. He can feel Yifan’s arms tighten around him and as he’s learned many, many years ago, his husband’s arms, no matter how tight they are around him, is never suffocating. Being in Yifan's embrace always rejuvenates him, and he knows his husband thinks the same way.

Too deep into the feeling of Yifan’s warmth, Yixing doesn't realize that his husband's hand has gone in and down his briefs, surprising himself with a moan when the older man fondles his behind.

“Hey. No.” Yixing playfully rejects him, removing Yifan's hand from his ass.

“But you said a while ago that you’ll take care of me.” Yifan pouts, trying to win over his husband by being cute.

“Which I already did.” Yixing smiles tightly, showing how he won't waver just from a little cuteness. Yifan just keeps pouting. The younger man sighs and smiles softly, leaning closer to give his husband another chaste kiss. “We can’t. Shixun will wake up early tomorrow. Err, later. It’s Christmas. You know how much energy he has. We need to match up.”

Yifan seems to be thinking about Yixing’s words and gives out a deep sigh, a sign of defeat.

“Fine. Just give me more kisses then.”

Yixing gladly gives in and kisses Yifan as much as he can before they fall asleep, arms tight around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas and Happy Valentine's Day hehehehe


End file.
